


A Botany Mishap

by RyouBoy



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Explicit Sexual Content, Gore, Illustrations, Other, Plants, Vore, Wilderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23651464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyouBoy/pseuds/RyouBoy
Summary: Rebecca Hopkins hears rumours of an incredible new species of carnivorous plant hidden away in dense, barely-charted wilderness. Hungry for money and fame, she persuades her grandpa to set an expedition for her so she can study it. It somehow falls upon Ryou to guide this journey.
Kudos: 4





	A Botany Mishap

“Some attendant you are! Treating _my_ belongings like that!” Rebecca snapped at Ryou.

The boy was exhausted; he wrenched his arms free from the straps of his backpack and sat slumped on a rock. Rebecca huffed and scowled in disapproval as she watched her baggage topple over under its weight. Ryou didn’t care, he hunched his back and buried his face on his knees.

Rebecca stood with her arms crossed, impatiently tapping her foot with a sulky pout stamped on her face.

Ryou made no effort to lift his gaze or address her complaint. He was beyond spent, smothered by a persistent heat that stuck to him like he was cuddling a heater. Drenched in sweat as beads of it trickled down his body in droves, his clothing clung to his skin like a blanket of leeches.

“Well?!” Her arms flung open. “Are we gonna stay here all day?”

Ryou shook his head and sighed “Okay, listen, Rebecca—”

“It’s _Miss_ Hopkins!”

_You conceited little_ —Ryou bit his tongue. Nary a second’s respite and she was already ordering him to move. With a groan, he hauled himself back on his feet, her inexcusably heavy luggage weighing on his shoulders. The scant rest didn’t provide a modicum of relief from the throbbing ache that gnawed on his back and legs. Instead, it wore off enough adrenaline that he became aware of blisters being squashed under his toes and the balls of his feet. Each step was a tad worse than the last. _Fucking great._

Rebecca took the helm, strutting ahead like a little princess. Unencumbered by the mountain of trivialities she insisted on bringing, she set the pace. Ryou slogged to follow at her heels. He’d been hired as a guide and to tend to the girl’s safety, but as soon as the duo was left unsupervised, she made it clear she meant for him to be nothing but a pack mule.

Rebecca had pestered her grandfather, Professor Artur Hopkins, until the old man couldn’t take it anymore. She claimed she knew of an undocumented species of carnivorous plant that could be found in Sallowsbite Woods. One that was capable of feeding on mammals. Large mammals.

The girl pleaded with her grandpa to set up an expedition for her. She rambled on how publishing a study on the plant would launch her name into prominence, swearing as to her source’s credibility.

_A fantastical species capable of marvelous feats. Hidden away in a godforsaken uncharted hellscape. Just sitting there promising fame and renown to the first swashbuckling researcher to walk up to it and scribble a few notes._

A jaded veteran, he found the notion insulting. While it was feasible that such an underexplored region might house some undiscovered species, an absurd creature such as this was clearly nothing but fiction. To send her off on such a perilous journey opposed everything the professor had stood for in his career.

Rebecca’s fortune changed when Mr. Bakura, an old associate from previous forays into archeology and antiques, offered to have his son lead the journey.

Ryou had accompanied his dad on all sorts of adventures and expeditions since he was a tyke. He had braved harsh weather and forbidding lands without a hitch or complaint. When his research team misread their map and got lost in the jungle, it was his resourcefulness that led them back to the beaten path. He was barely a teenager at the time.

And now here he was. Relegated to hauling luggage while that uppity brat marched ahead. He didn’t believe this _chimerafflesia_ the girl was going on about would be real either. He rolled his eyes whenever Rebecca started rambling on how it combined all deadly traits of most known carnivorous plant species and how it was big enough to swallow an entire cow and so long, and so forth.

Ryou shared the Professor’s opinion from the beginning. Nevertheless, he couldn’t help but swell with pride as his dad vouched for his abilities. And besides, the prospect of a good adventure was as good as any, whether they’d find her fantastical plant or not.

It didn’t take long for her innocent enthusiasm to lose its charm. The more abuse Ryou had to endure, the more he wanted to turn on his heels and leave her there. However, it just wasn't an option. He had been entrusted to keep her safe, after all.

Oh how he regretted coming to this trip right now.

He kept trudging as he tried to come up with something that could turn the tides. There was no way trying to put his foot down and refusing to go on would work. He wasn’t winning this by force, he had to somehow convince her this was a fruitless endeavor. But if that was possible her grandpa would have dissuaded her in the first place.

He could act nervous and try to scare her with the threat of imminent danger. But acting was never his forte. Best-case scenario he’d be laughed at. Worst one, the failed attempt would put Rebecca on her guard.

_What do I even do?_

“There it is!” Her sudden squeal interrupted his mulling.

Ryou stopped on his tracks. Was she pulling a prank on him? If she was, he’d drag her back, by the ear if necessary. He squinted his eyes, Rebecca was hopping in excitement as she pointed and squealed “Over there! Look! It’s over there!” He strained his vision over the thick foliage as he tried to pinpoint what the fuss was about.

His jaw nearly hit the floor when he saw it. Two massive vine-like tendrils stirred into action, scanning their surroundings with way too much purpose for a plant. Flytraps sat on the top of each appendage, giving them a dragon-like appearance as they hunted for the source of the disturbance.

Ryou dropped the backpack, nearly taking flight as he jumped at Rebecca and covered her mouth. He choked a scream as she sank her teeth into his palm, she was kicking at his shins and squirming to wrench herself free, completely unaware that their lives were at stake.

She stopped as one of the tendrils came into view, its maw open wide, displaying its razor-sharp teeth as it loomed in on the duo. Ryou went cold with fear, his body shivered as he clenched his jaw to keep his teeth from chattering. Rebecca gawked, eyes transfixed and gleaming with joy.

The two stood stock still, neither made a peep as the ravenous trap hovered mere inches from their bodies. The silence was deafening. Ryou felt his heart race in his chest with a pounding so intense he feared it could be heard. A steamy fog enveloped the two in its hot, humid air, growing thicker with each breath the plant blew at them.

His heart nearly stopped when the backpack toppled over and broke the silence. The vine lunged at it like a bullet, snatching the bag and hauling it back to the main body. The backpack was held just above the plant, its petals unfurled, the bud opened into a gaping pit ready to claim its prize.

Ryou and Rebecca retreated out of reach as they watched the second flytrap latch itself on the bag, tearing leather like wet tissue, showering the contents down the hungry chasm.

“My things!” Rebecca reached out, but Ryou held her by the wrist and yanked her back.

“You almost got us killed!” Ryou spat at her, clutching her arms just above the elbows and shaking her to stress each word. Rebecca gasped at the reprimand. Ryou still held her arms with a vice-grip, nails digging into her skin, still jittering from the overflow of adrenaline. His glare sliced right through her blank stare.

Rebecca’s deadpan expression flashed with anger. Ryou braced himself for another hissy fit as he watched the girl furrow her brow, purse her lips and clench her fists. She seemed ready to burst.

Instead, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “I’m sorry.” She huffed, not even trying to hide her annoyance at admitting her fuck up nearly cost their lives.

_You have got to be shitting me._ “You’re sorry? You’re fucking sorry?!” Ryou stood dumbstruck at her response. He was shaken to the point of feeling ill, with trembling hands, and a mind so dazed that he struggled to string words together. Meanwhile, Rebecca shrugged it off with nothing but an insincere apology.

“Jeez, I already said I’m sorry, okay?” She turned and began to climb a tree before Ryou could even react. “And besides, I know you’re happy I lost my stuff.”

She was right. Though her thoughtless behavior still boggled Ryou’s mind, there was a tinge of satisfaction in watching all the useless baggage plummet into oblivion.

He let out a weary sigh and followed.

The two climbed until Rebecca settled for a suitably high branch. It wasn’t a comfortable stand by any means, but it was sturdy enough to support their weight and granted line of sight to their discovery.

Ryou hadn’t even adjusted himself yet and Rebecca had already whipped out her phone, fingers blazing over the screen to document everything she could observe, completely absorbed in her task of writing notes and taking snapshots of the specimen.

The bud shrunk, closing its lips over the aperture of its maw and retracting back into the main body. The petals soon folded themselves over it. The two tentacle-like appendages withdrew themselves, flytraps hovering on each side of the plant. They stood stone-still, yet holding a flicker of life. Their eyeless gaze turned towards the lightest sound, two coiled springs ready to burst at anything that moved.

The two sat in silence as Rebecca went on with her task. Ryou was still trying to pull himself together, straining every nerve to push away the terror. His efforts did little to recover his composure, his mind kept being racked, whatever little of the initial shock he managed to dispel was replaced by utter astonishment at what stood before his eyes.

He couldn’t bear to look at it, it made him shudder to even imagine it could have been the both of them instead of the backpack. He did his best to avoid looking directly at the plant, focusing instead on the rest of his surroundings in a bid to divert his mind from the thought of being torn to shreds.

Meanwhile, Rebecca’s annoyance began to show again.

She had already gathered all data that was currently available, however, she was still missing what mattered the most: data on the plant’s feeding habits.

It simply wouldn’t cut it to watch the plant consuming some non-organic items. She had to see it do some proper feeding, preferably of something as big as the rumors spoke of.

She began sulking, tapping her fingers as if they could spur some critter to rush into the plant’s reach.

“Ugh, is this thing going to catch something or not? I need to see that thing eat—Hey! Are you even listening?” She snapped.

He jolted awake. He had been distracting himself with a wild boar he’d spotted. He was totally absentminded as he watched the beast shift mud with its snout in its search for food.

“Seriously! What were you even looking—Oh. My. God,” she stopped mid-sentence when she spotted the boar, “that is perfect! Why didn’t you tell me you found that pig?”

“I, huh—excuse me?”

“Hellooo, earth to Ryou. We still need data on the plant’s feeding!”

“That’s...cool, I guess? Good thing that boar is close by, right?”

Her eye roll could have landed her on the main role for _The Exorcist_. “Yeah, no, fuck that. I’ve had it with waiting. You’re getting that thing where the plant can eat it.”

“And just how do you expect me to do that?”

“They said you were smart, figure something out.”

Ryou stared at her in disbelief. It stood against both odds and logic that they somehow found what they came here after, and yet here Rebecca was, acting as if having to wait some was the end of the world.

It couldn’t be helped, he was dealing with a spoiled brat with no sense of the real world. He felt dirty as he spied on the boar. The poor creature kept burrowing its face in the mud, oblivious to their presence.

For a moment, Ryou considered doing nothing and just leaving nature to take its course, whichever that might be. He could endure Rebecca’s whining for a couple more hours if he had to. However, the thought that if the boar simply walked off, he could end up stuck with Rebecca for days until another suitable candidate appeared, stirred him into action.

He certainly wasn’t going to climb down from his spot and try to scare it towards the plant, lest he end up gored by its tusks or worse; get too close to the plant. His best bet would be to somehow lure it, but how could he even do that?

He fumbled his pockets for something he could use, but most provisions they had brought were lost along the rest of Rebecca’s luggage. The girl held her gaze fixed on him, hands on her hips with a raised eyebrow and a wry smile that said, “well? I’m waiting.”

Ryou did his best to pay her no mind, but he couldn’t ignore her stare. Rebecca relished his discomfort as she held him under scrutiny. He grew conscious of his every move under her constant gaze, feeling eyes on the back of his neck even when he looked the other way.

It was torture. A sensation so harrowing it caused physical pain.

Ryou shifted as his eyes darted across the scene, scouring every nook and cranny for anything that could be of use, desperate for something that could make her stop that torment.

The answer to his prayers came from above. His eyes locked upon a bulky fruit dangling by the edge of a long branch. There was no mistaking it belonged to the same tree he was in, standing overhead of his current position, but close to the treetops. The fruit itself seemed perfect, it was brightly colored and even from a distance it appeared both ripe and juicy, it would certainly catch the boar’s attention if he could throw it.

He nodded to himself before making his move.

“Huh? Did you get an idea?” Rebecca inquired as Ryou stood and made for the trunk. He began his ascent without bothering to respond. He was done with her.

“Hey, I’m talking to you! What are you even trying to do?” He remained steadfast to both the climb and the silence. It felt good to give her the cold shoulder.

“Fine!”, she humphed, “do what you please, you jerk!”

_Oh, so now I’m the asshole._ Ryou shook his head at the notion, it would be funny if it wasn’t infuriating. He huffed and continued his climb.

His heart wavered a little when he got a clear view of the path he was to cross. The branch winded and twisted in rough and uneven shapes, growing narrower the further it went and ending uncomfortably close to the plant’s territory.

Unable to stand upright, Ryou flattened his torso against the branch and wrapped his legs underneath it, locking his feet together. He crept his way towards the fruit, his balance ever precarious despite all the care and precautions taken.

“Yeah, jackass, fall and break your neck. See if I care.”

So much for gratitude. Even as he put his safety on the line for her all he got was whining and derision. Ryou nearly abandoned his task and climbed back down. Nevertheless, seeing he’d already covered more than half the distance, he grit his teeth and decided to get it over with.

The branch creaked louder with each inch he advanced, bending further and further the closer he got to his goal. It felt like the ground was sinking beneath him. His body was shaking as fiercely as the branch he clung to, the sweat on his brow felt like ice, his throat clenched like he tried to swallow a mouthful of sand.

Ryou didn’t dare move another inch, the branch had thinned to a twig. He fastened his legs tight for support and straightened himself as close as possible to the branch to reach for the fruit. He couldn’t tell if Rebecca was still bickering or not, the sounds of wood creaking, teeth chattering and his own thudding heartbeat drowned everything else.

He strained to extend his arm as much as he could, stretching tendons and ligaments to their limit. His fingertips grazed the fruit, making it sway as they slid over the sleek surface.

“Got it!” he shouted, finally managing to draw it into his grasp. A surge of relief washed over him, he was about to start making his way back when—

_Crack_

He felt the world around him take a plunge before coming to an abrupt stop. His muscles stiffened as he was hung, the edge of the branch was held by a mere thread. If he had any chance to get back to safety, he had to move immediately.

Ryou tried desperately to make a move, his head running amok, brain going into a frenzy to fire off signals to his body; only for them to be ignored and fly off into thin air. He watched in terror as his body refused to budge, whatever power he once held over it had scurried off like rats fleeing a sinking ship.

The branch snapped.

Ryou fell.

Though it seemed his botched attempt would yield nothing but broken bones and maybe a concussion, it took a turn when it provided a whole new breakthrough for Rebecca’s research.

From out of nowhere, a mass of vines shot forth, twining themselves into a web and catching his fall. The newly revealed implements quickly snaked their way around him, wrapping around his arms and tying them behind his back, rendering him as helpless as a ragdoll as they pulled him towards the main body.

“R-Rebecca! Help me!”

“Oh my God!” She squealed in utter astonishment, “Good job, Ryou! Don’t you worry, I’ve got this!”

_Wait, what?_ He turned his head to see her gleefully pointing her phone at him. His eyes sunk in horror at the realization the camera was recording.

He screamed as one of the flytrap arms gnawed at one of his shins, breaking the skin and returning his mind to his current predicament.

“N-no! Wait! Please!”

The flytrap held its bite firmly around his leg, Ryou winced as it tried to pull away, further lacerating his skin as it refused to budge. Each jerk and pull was followed by a harder one, Ryou squeezed his eyes shut and grit his teeth as it kept tugging. Both the button and zipper on his pants burst open under the increasing strain, the fabric soon followed, being quickly torn to shreds as the garment was ripped from his legs.

Blood seeped from a row of gashes that ran from the base of his shin down to his ankle, the ragged cloth that was left of his pants dangled from the flytrap’s mouth like a flag on a windless day. His cock, however, stood hard and stiff as a mast, throbbing obscenely in the face of peril.

“Jeez, you could at least have warned me before getting freaky.”

The petals unfurled before him, the bud dilated itself, its lips swelled and bulged outwards as they spread open to receive him.

Ryou gasped as he saw that the insides were lined with razor sharp teeth.

_This can’t be happening, this can’t be happening, this can’t be happening!_

He kicked and pushed against the maw, trying to prevent himself from being swallowed. His face contorted with anguish as his feet simply slid over the slippery nectar covering the lips. He watched helplessly as his naked legs were lowered into the yawning abyss, sucking air through his teeth as each row of pointed fangs scraped his skin.

Ryou pushed his feet against the encroaching walls in a desperate bid to stop his descent. Somehow, whether by miracle or dumb luck, it worked. His feet lodged themselves against the surrounding walls and were able to hold his position. Half his body was already gone inside the plant, his cock rested on the brim of its mouth, slathering itself in the thick nectar as it bobbed and twitched on the surface.

“Hey! Don’t chicken out on me!”

The aperture squeezed tighter, Ryou screamed as the needles pierced into his legs. He was panting and sobbing, crying out each time the plant wringed its insides, burrowing its fangs deeper into his flesh and further tearing at each wound.

“Come on, quit stalling! I just wanna go home and take a bath.”

Ryou was deaf to her absurd demands, unwilling to give up on his struggle, even if all he could achieve was to prolong the suffering.

The plant kept sucking, doing its damnedest to slurp him down, its lips rubbing his cock with each attempt. His lower half ignited like fire, burning in white-glowing, searing hot pain as if it was inside a blazing furnace. Rivers of blood streamed from his thighs down into the chasm, much like the tears and snot running down his face.

The plant could keep this little game until Ryou was sucked dry of his last drop of blood. However, the harsh conditions that forged it into such a murderous machine left no room for toying with prey.

It bit through him. Its insides constricted so tight as to skewer his limbs.

His body convulsed, he flung his head backwards. His eyes shot open and his mouth widened as if to howl from the pain. His pained shrieks weren’t heard though, choked out by the blood filling his throat. Only gurgles and a frothy stream of red made it past his lips.

The picture of unbearable agony painted on his face started to wane, his eyes and mouth drooped as he let out a sustained groan, it was as if his face was deflating.

“S-someone... ...please... ...help…”

His last plea for life went both unheard and unheeded, feeble as a whisper before a raging storm.

His cock throbbed, his cum spurted as if squeezed out by the pressure. “Good grief! You actually enjoyed that, didn’t you? Fucking weirdo.” Rebecca said, watching as it twitched and gushed its last few trickles, it almost seemed it was leaking his last wisps of life.

With a sudden pull, the vines wrenched his upper half from his legs. The severed limbs glided down without a hitch. Ryou’s almost lifeless body dangled limp as his blood poured from the ruined stubs. His tongue lolled and his stare defocused. Completely unresponsive, he was lowered into the pitcher.

The thick mantle of greenery and tangled branches denied him a last glimpse at the sky.

Rebecca shrugged. “Well, I think this kinda makes up for you having ruined my things, huh?” she said. She wouldn’t need help to return now that there was no weight to carry, she had all she needed inside her pocket and couldn’t wait to leave these woods behind.

“Oh man, I hope grandpa doesn’t get too mad at me over that kid,” she pondered aloud. “Perhaps I could do something for him? I wonder if grandpa will be less mad if I give some sort of credit for his sacrifice,” she kept rambling as she walked, “I’m leaving out that he got off to it though,” she chuckled to herself, “I don’t know, I could put his name on a footnote perhaps?”

Hmmmmmmmmm...

...  
...

“Nah!”

**Author's Note:**

> My first hard vore piece! VERY happy about this one :)
> 
> Made to accompany art I've commissioned from the amazing [psychoseby](https://www.furaffinity.net/user/psychoseby/)!
> 
> [Link on my own gallery.](https://aryion.com/g4/view/591119)


End file.
